Nunca te engañare, Gajeel
by The Fairy Guardian
Summary: Era una noche cálida en la ciudad de Magnolia para un chico pelinegro llamado Gajeel Redfox, llegaba de una misión y tenía un buen humor, pero que pasa si su amada novia, Levy Mcgarden engaña a su novio? Principalmente Gale 3 dedicado a una hermana mía 3!


Era una noche fría iluminada por las estrellas y por la luna llena en la ciudad de Magnolia.

Los habitantes preparaban sus camas para dormir en la larga noche, los niños corrían a sus casas para que le leyeran un cuento de hadas y después se preparaban para descansar.

Mientras un pelinegro estaba en camino a su gremio acompañado de una Rosa que la llevaba puesta en su boca.

Llego a la entrada del gremio y escondió la Rosa en su bolsillo izquierdo, abrió la puerta principal y no vio a ningún mago excepto 2 que les consideraba unos de los magos más idiotas de todo el país de Fiore.

- Juvia! Es una de las más fuertes del gremio, además ella siempre ha estado ayudando en rellenar las picinas y baños del gremio!

- Lucy! Ha aportado también mucho en el gremio y en los juegos mágicos, si no fuese por ella los malditos dragones en Crocus estuviesen volando por todo el continente!

Gray Fullbuster y Natsu Dragneel siguieron discutiendo hasta que un peliazul se les acercó y les dio una palmada en la espalda a ambos.

- Si yo fuese ustedes yo me callaría la boca * El peliazul se les acerca más* Si no fuese por Erza Scarlet este gremio estuviese perdido!- Dijo victorioso Jellal Fernández

Gajeel quería meterse en la discusión cuando vio a esos 3 peleando por bobadas, podrían ser los más idiotas del mundo entero, pero era sus mejores amigos.

Iba a ir caminando hacia ellos, pero la puerta principal se abrió bruscamente dejando a Gajeel en el piso.

- Llegamos!- Dijo una rubia contenta

- Luce! Al fin llegas!- Dijo emocionado Natsu, acompañado de un abrazo torpe y amoroso para la Heartphilia.

- Gray-sama! Juvia te extraño mucho!- Dijo Juvia acercándose para darle un abrazo al Gray- Yo también te extrañe mi maga de agua favorita!- Dijo Gray entre besos en el cuello de Juvia.

- Mi Titania llego- Dijo Jellal calmado y acercándose a la escarlata- Yo también mi peliazul favorito- Dijo Erza besándolo en la boca.

Gajeel vio todo esa escena, a el no le importó, pero no podía extrañar a una peliazul con una altura de una niña de 5 años.

- Chicas ustedes no han visto a la enana?- Dijo Gajeel

- Si no se equivoca Juvia, ella no quiso ir de misión por que ella estaba cansada.

- Es cierto que dice Juvia, ella dijo que la misión anterior se había lastimado mucho- Dijo Lucy

- Esta bien entiendo, ya que vi a la pobre muy lastimada y la tuve que cuidarla por unos días- Este se sorprendió lo que dijo a lo último del comentario.

- Y en esos días no hubo... juegitos con tu enana favorita- Dijo riéndose el Fernández.

- Cállate Jellal- Dijo con un tono secó el Redfox

- Aceptalo lo tuvieron, Gajeel- Dijo esta vez Erza, acercándose más a su novio.

Gajeel bufo ante el comentario de Erza, pero sabía muy bien que lo quería hacerlo en las noches que el dormía juntó a ella.

- Bueno -suspirando- en donde podría estar la enana?

A lo lejos se veía a Mirajane con el pelo revuelto, corriendo con una carta hacía Gajeel casi matándolo.

- Toma! Es para ti!- Dijo alegre y alterada Mira

- Mirajane por que tu pelo está todo destrozado?

- Emmm..- sonrojada- Pues lo que pasa...

- Mira! Sólo dice lo y ya! Y vente quiero estar contigo!- Se hoyo en el piso superior del gremio

- Quien carajos esta haya! Arriba!- Dijo Natsu

Un Rubio con el pecho tatuado salió solo con unos pantalones.

- Algún problema Natsu- Dijo Laxus

- Laxus! Qué te dije de aparecerte sin camisa?!- Dijo más sonrojada Mira

Gajeel los miro, después miró la carta y decidió abrirla.

* * *

Te espero en la casa mi amado Come-Hierro. Te amo mucho mi bombón de pelo negro. Ahhh! Y ven muy rápido! Quiero que juguemos un jueguito conmigo y créeme que este juego es sin ropa para ambos solo para nosotros 2! Te amo!

Atentamente: Tu enanita preferida :D

* * *

Todos estaban todavía peleando mientras ya Gajeel se lo imaginaba todo eso no perdió el tiempo y fue directo hacia su nueva casa que vivirá c con su novia y futura esposa Levy Mcgarden, pero de momento para en el camino.

- Mierda se me olvida que debo recoger los últimos empaques de mudanza de Levy! Debo ir por ellos y después que empieze la acción! Gi-hi!- Dijo sonriente el Redfox

Gajeel iba corriendo como un loco hacia los apartamentos de Fairy Hills.

A los 10 minutos ya Gajeel estaba en los apartamentos de Fairy Hills.

Iba subiendo las escaleras para ir al antiguo apartamento de su amada novia.

Fue y llego al piso del apartamento, va hacia la puerta, pero en esta ya estaba abierta, Gajeel se sorprendió un poco.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado.

No había nadie sólo unos paquetes y pertenencias de Levy, pero no bajo la guardia.

Reviso por la cocina, baño y el pequeño comedor.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta hoyo unos gemidos de parte de una chica, Gajeel se sorprendió de nuevo.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y lenta, entre el pequeño espacio que se veía casi en la habitación Gajeel acerco su ojo izquierdo y se quedo en blanco lo que vio.

- Si vamos así mismo lo haces mejor que Gajeel.

Gajeel sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, sentía que ahorra el esta sólo sin su compañera del alma.

Gajeel veía a su futura esposa, Levy desnuda y encima de alguien también desnudo en la cama.

Accidentalmente Gajeel abrió más la puerta de la habitación.

-A-ah...mmh...

Levy estaba con la cabeza echada en su cama encima de un hombre.

Este solo gemía y se adentraba y salía de Levy con gran excitación .

Levy se le apegó al cuerpo del hombre, esté con una sonrisa burlona, subió la cabeza en la espalda de Levy y se enterró sus ojos para ver al Redfox.

Gajeel apunto de llorar ya que le dolía que su compañera lo hubiera traicionado y engañado, se sentía débil.

Miro sus manos y estaban temblando, temblando de miedo. Esto es el final para Gajeel en su vida romántica?

Gajeel lo quería matarlo, si quería matar al desgraciado de Jet.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a salir ya no podía ver ese acto de ambos.

Jet acaricio la espalda de Levy y mordió su cuello ocasionando que esta gimiera más fuerte.

Después dirige sus manos hacia la cabeza de Levy y la besa en sus labios, labios que Gajeel había besado mil veces en meses.

- Te he ganado Gajeel Redfox- Abraza más a Levy y le planta un veso en la mejilla de esta- Levy Mcgarden ya no es de tu propiedad.

- NOOOO!

Gajeel se levantó de momento de la cama, sudado todavía.

- Hey! Qué te pasa Gajeel cálmate estoy aquí contigo- Dijo Levy acercándose y dirigiendo sus manos hacia el pelinegro preocupada y dormida.

- En donde estamos?

- Pues en nuestra casa en donde más?! Corazón ya cálmate estoy aquí- Se acerca más y le da un abrazo ya que esta estaba preocupada.

Gajeel mira a Levy de pies a cabeza.

- Siempre estuvisteis conmigo verdad?

- Gajeel claro corazón.

- Aquí no está Jet verdad?

- En donde sacas eso Gajeel?

- Nada, enana

Se a recostó como si nada, Levy hace lo mismo pero se acuesta encima del torzo de Gajeel.

Pasaron unos segundos y la cabeza de Levy entendió la situación.

- Amor *Se le acerca a la cara de Gajeel* Yo nunca, pero nunca te engañaría siempre te amare y tu serás el único hombre en mi vida, yo te amo Gajeel, sólo fue una pesadilla, sólo fue una pequeña pesadilla que asusto a mi come-hiero - Dijo Levy todavía con una cara preocupada

Gajeel se acerca al rostro de Levy - Me prometes que nunca me engañarás?- Dijo Gajeel

- Lo juro

- Tu me amas?

- Te adoro

- Me prometes que se te alejarás de Jet?

- Por supues... Que! Dices?!

- Te amo mi enana preferida.

Gajeel le da un beso en la boca de Levy y esta no se queja para nada.

Levy se apega más al torzo de Gajeel y en unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Primer Gale gente! Comenten si les gusto y tmbn espero q este fic le gusté mucho y más a una personita con pelo rosa! Verdad estúpida Hermana! Te quiero! Mucho hermanita! :P


End file.
